The present invention relates to the use of a histamine-added gamma-globulin as pharmaceuticals. More particularly, it relates to an immunomodulating agent, a suppressive agent to hypereosinophilicity and an antiinflammatory agent containing the histamine-added gamma-globulin as an effective component.
Histamine-added gamma-globulin restores histamine fixing ability which is lowered in patients suffering from allergy and asthma. It is used as an agent for nonspecific hyposensitizing therapy for bronchial asthma, allergic rhinitis and allergic skin diseases such as urticaria, chronic eczema, atopic dermatitis, etc. Histamine-added gamma-globulin also exhibits suppressive action to liberation of histamine. It does not exhibit side effects exhibited by antihistamines and adrenocortical hormones used as symptomatic remedies. It has therefore been widely used as a pharmaceutical agent with high safety.
The present inventors have found that histamine-added gamma-globulin exhibits unexpected pharmacological action including immunomodulating action, suppressive action towards hypereosinophilicity, and antiinflammatory action.
The present invention provides pharmaceutical compositions which contain histamine-added gamma-globulin in pharmaceutically effective amounts which are effective as an immunomodulating agent, a hypereosinophilicity suppressive agent, and an antiinflammatory agent. The compositions may be in the form of a liquid injection or a dry preparation which is dissolved upon use for injection. In embodiments of the present invention the compositions may be used for treatment of mammalian diseases associated with an abnormal immune system such as chronic articular rheumatism, systemic lupus erythematosus, multiple sclerosis, and immunodeficiency syndromes. Therapeutic treatment of mammalian infectious diseases, parasitic diseases, respiratory diseases, autoimmune diseases and eosinophilia caused by a malignant tumor may also be achieved with the pharmaceutical compositions. The histamine-added gamma-globulin with about 0.01xc3x9710xe2x88x923 to about 2xc3x9710xe2x88x923 parts by weight of a histamine component. In preferred embodiments, from about 5 to about 50 parts by weight gamma-globulin may be combined with about 0.05xc3x9710xe2x88x923 to about 0.5xc3x9710xe2x88x923 parts by weight of a histamine component to obtain the histamine-added gamma-globulin.